Shows Previos a Darkness Wave
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Estos son los shows de Monday Night Red Sky y Friday Night Blue Storm antes de la llegada del Special Event, Darkness Wave


**Red Sky**

***Show posterior a Cash in Victory, Miss MiB de Red Sky tiene su primer match titular solitario, Star retiene en un Fatal 4 Way, Richard pierde el titulo crucero***

Suena el titantron de Alice con el maletin rojo diciendo que al fin llego la era del abismo y que tengan cuidado todos los campeones por que llego la reina del abismo entonces sale Rush diciendo que sigue siendo injusto que no pueda ganar un MiB, el GM dicta una lucha titular por el SES Championship y Alice es la retadora numero 1, Rush se molesta e intenta atacarla pero esta le da con el maletin en la cabeza

Eko VS Darkus = Via rendicion por que Darkus le aplica las puertas de la muerte

Star sentada en su camerino frente al espejo entonces llega Jenny diciendole que se ve muy bien para un match titular, ella dice que la imagen es muy importante y que una campeona debe lucir elegante, Jenny le dice que cuando se vuelva campeona tendra que usar menos maquillaje.

Ladies Championship Fatal Four Way Match

(C) Star VS Jenny VS Susan VS Becky = Star retiene contra las retadoras con un Wisper On The Wind sobre Susan y Jenny dejandolas en KO

Sonic dirigiendose al backstage encontrandose con Thomas diciendole que no sabe en lo que se mete al enfrentar a Crusher, Sonic le dice que nunca ha huido de un reto y que no empezara ahora

Sonic VS Crusher = Crusher sorprende con un paquetito a Sonic para llevarse la victoria

Despues del combate, de la nada aparece Darkus y aplica un Tombstone

Cruiserweight Championship No Disqualification Match

(C) Richard VS Thomas = Thomas con su Chaos Punch a Richard y se convierte en el nuevo campeon crucero

SES Championship Match

(MiB) Alice VS (C) Austin = Alice dio un combate excelente pero justo cuando iba a aplicar el Bottom From The Abyss Austin revierte con un Stunner para llevarse la victoria

Muy lastimado Austin celebra su victoria en el esquinero hasta que….…. SUENA EL TITANTRON DE OZ Y ESTE SE ACERCA CON UN REFERI! HACE VALIDA SU OPORTUNIDAD TITULAR!

SES Championship Match

(C) Austin VS Oz = Aplica una GTS a Austin y consigue el campeonato de la SES!

Oz celebra con locura su victoria mientras que Alice lo observa sorprendida. Austin se queda en KO sobre la lona.

**Blue Storm**

***Cylia defiende el titulo en un Fatal 4 Way, Oz y Randy en un Tag Team Triple Trheat Match por los titulos dorados, el campeon InterElemental vence en un Handicap Match***

Sale el nuevo campeon SES diciendo que esta es su segunda gran victoria y que ahora que es campeon SES sera cambiado a Red Sky, entonces suena el titantron de Randy y dice que despues de defender sus titulos tambien pasara a Red Sky junto con Oz para continuar el gran equipo que han sido hasta ahora. Entonces suena el titantron de Austin señalandolo diciendo que esto apenas empieza.

Demon VS Lyla = Lyla sorprende al gran demonio con un paquetito.

Golden Tag Team Championships Triple Trheat Tornado Match

(C) New SES Team VS Cutting Edge Team VS New Gen X Team = Los Cutting Edge se llevan la victoria con un golpe bajo sobre Jordan y el Cross Rodes sobre Oz les dan los titulos

Summer VS Euri = Summer sobre Euri con el Starship Pain

Oz va saliendo del coliseo y se topa con Cylia, esta le dice que tomo una buena decisión al elegir el SES Championship por su contrato y espera que no le traiga repercusiones, Oz le dice que a diferencia de ella, Austin no es alguien cercano y por eso lo hizo.

Non Title 2 on 1 Handicap Match

(C) Jeff VS Mike & Kun = Jeff sobre Mike con el Twist Of Fate y con el Wisper On The Wind sobre Kun

World Heavyweigth Championship Fatal Four Way Match

(C) Cylia VS Tyler VS Rage VS Burny = Cylia continua reinando al aplicar el Implant DDT sobre Burny

**RedSky**

***Austin confronta al nuevo campeón, Burny le da una sorpresa a Oz un poco desagradable, Randy hace burla de la situación sin saber lo que le espera, los nuevos rostros hacen aparición ante campeones***

El show inicia saliendo Oz como campeón junto con su compañero diciendo que la superioridad llego a Red Sky y que serán los nuevos campeones Platino entonces sale Austin diciendo que quiere la revancha esta noche pero el GM lo hecha diciendo que por la falta de educación tendrá que hacer fila, Austin se molesta y ataca a Oz pero Randy lo calma con el Dark Moonlight Drive.

Non Title Match

(C)Star VS Atala = Un exceso de confianza por parte de la campeona da la ventaja a Atala quien demuestra su poder físico con un Gorilla Press y para humillarla el conteo lo hace con un pie sobre ella.

En backstage Oz le da las gracias a su compañero por la ayuda, entonces llega Alice diciéndoles a ambos que son bienvenidos a la marca pero que tendrán una sorpresa que los dejara boquiabiertos, ambos esperan con ansia y Alice se va riendo.

Non Title Match

(C)Thomas VS Lex = Lucha muy pareja en donde hacen gala de su técnica aérea pero Lex domina y se lleva la victoria con un SuperPlex con giro frontal desde la tercera cuerda.

Despues del combate Lex le da la mano a Thomas en señal de respeto.

En el titantron se observa el promo de un arribo próximo a Blue Storm.

#1 Contender Submission Match

Becky VS Chloe = Becky sale excesivamente confiada teniendo a Chloe con un Heartbreaker pero esta lo revierte con una variante del Hells Gate y no le queda mas que rendirse. Ahora Chloe es la retadora al Ladies Championship.

Platinum Tag Team Championships

(C) Speedpunch Gang Team VS New SES Team = El New SES demuestra su calidad y vencen a los campeones con el Go To The Moon, son los nuevos campeones.

Despues de que celebran suena el titantron de Burny diciendo que se ha cambiado de marca a RedSky para estar mas cerca de OZ! Randy comienza a burlarse de el y este se sonroja pero sale Alice también diciendo que si le gusta reir se reira con esto… Suena el titantron de Chloe que sale con la playera de Randy y una pancarta que dice "RANDY BE MY CHAMPION!" Randy se queda en shock y Oz se da vueltas sobre el ring sin parar de reir.

**BlueStorm**

***La nueva estrella humilla a la campeona completa, Jeff contra la nueva sensación Hardcore, Louis no se deja sorprender por los nuevos rostros, Tyler quiere una oportunidad titular***

Cylia sale a la rampa diciendo que es la campeona del momento y el rostro de Blue Storm, recalcando que es imparable, entonces se escuchan truenos y aparece la nueva estrella Ares, diciendo con voz tenebrosa que si es verdad que es la campeona sensación que lo demuestre contra el y si gana tendría la oportunidad de retarla. Cylia se queda un poco asustada pero acepta.

Non Title match

(C) Jeff VS Rehar = La nueva estrella se lleva la victoria con un 619 y una plancha frontal.

Tret felicita a su compañero por ganar contra el campeón diciéndole que pronto serán campeones juntos o separados, entonces Louis aparece detrás de el dando una sonrisa diciendo "Haz fila" y se va.

Louis VS Trent = A diferencia de su compañero Trent pierde victima del Bad Dream pero justo cuando celebraba Rehar entra y defiende a su compañero pero recibe el mismo castigo.

Louis se despide diciendo "Hagase la oscuridad" y las luces se apagan, cuando se vuelven a encender el ya no esta.

3 on 1 Handicap Match

Tyler VS Jordan, Summer & Euri = No Contest. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ser terminado con el Sweet Chin Music de Jordan, Rage entra haciéndole una Spear, un Zig Zag contra Summer y un Future Shock DDT contra Euri

Cylia hace su entrada fanfarroneando diciendo que es inigualable y que sus movimientos son insuperables y justo en su alarde aparece un pequeño conejo quien le dice que se calle pues va a anunciar a su amo, suena el titantron y sostenido en un palanquín sostenido por 4 esclavos aparece Ares el Dios de la Guerra

Non Title Match

(C) Cylia VS Ares = Cylia es sometida con el Armbar despues de recibir una soberana paliza.

Antes de irse la levanta caballerosamente y le roba un beso. Cylia se queda extrañada pero curiosamente se le nota una mirada de deseo.

**Red Sky**

***Comienzan las luchas clasificatorias para Darkness Wave, Star defiende su titulo contra Chloe, el GM determina que se hara un Battle Royal para elegir un nuevo campeón, El Devastating Championship***

El GM anuncia sobre una ocasion especial. El gerente anuncia un Battle Royal para el nuevo campeonato y también la nueva marca que estará próxima a salir. El torneo por el Devastating Championship en la nueva marca llamada Cyclon Wrestilng Championship (CWC) y los elegidos para la marca serán definidos en Darkness Wave.

#1 Contender Cruiserweight Championship Match

Lex VS Todd VS Trish = Trish se lleva la Victoria sobre sus retadores con una doble cobertura aplicando un doble lazo al cuello y cuando cayeron ahi mismo cubrio.

Thomas sale y la mira impresionado y contento de ver una gran retadora.

En backstage Star espera anciosa su llamada al Ring pero se acerca Chloe con la playera de Randy diciendo que por el amor a su campeón favorito ganara la contienda y asi se vera obligado a salir con ella, Star le dice que esta loca y que para demostrar que es la mejor en todo cazara a Randy para hacerlo suyo. Ambas se miran con odio y "The Ram" llega a la escena diciendo "I'm Randy The Ram…. But you already know that", le sostiene la mano a Chloe y se va. Star le dice que ojala lo haya disfrutado por que no le durara mucho.

Ladies Championship Match

(C) Star VS Chloe = Star sale con cara larga al cuadrilatero y Chloe por su parte sale con tantos brios que le basta una patada y su finisher para llevarse el titulo.

Star se queda en el ring sin poder creerlo y Chloe se va con el campeonato señalando su camiseta emocionada y exige que Randy celebre con ella. Randy sale diciendo que no puede, que esta ocupado pero el GM demanda que lo haga o si no le quitara el campeonato. A lo que The Ram accede y es prácticamente acosado por la nueva campeona.

Last Man Standing Match

Darkus VS Eko = Lucha muy cerrada y extremadamente violenta. Tanto que el publico se pone de pie. Justo cuando Darkus esta por ganar se escucha "Hágase la Oscuridad" se apagan las luces y cuando se encienden ambos retadores quedan en la lona y Louis se rie a carcajadas. Al final Eko termina de pie ganando la lucha.

#1 Contender SES Championship Match

Austin VS Randy VS Eliss = Un combate cerrado, el mejor de la noche. Mientras que Randy y Eliss peleaban con todo, Austin aprovecha su descuido y aplica un doble Stunner a ambos y también hace doble cobertura y se hace retador numero uno al titulo.

**Blue Storm**

***Comienzan las luchas clasificatorias para Darkness Wave, Los dos monarcas oscuros se enfrentan, los Cutting Edge defienden sus títulos contra FBH, Jeff en una triple amenaza contra Tyler y Atala***

InterElemental Championship Triple Trheat Match

(C) Jeff VS Tyler VS Atala = Al fin Tyler se lleva la victoria después de aplicar el Powe Bomb sobre Atala, haciéndose campeón InterElemental

En backstage se ve a Ares sentado en un trono custodiado por sus esclavos, entonces Cylia aparece en ropa de civil viéndose mutuamente y ambos no pueden evitar sonrojarse pero detrás de ellos sale Louis viéndolos con una mirada malévola y riéndose diciendo "Aquel que se enamora eventualmente caera en los abismos de la oscuridad" y se va con una risa sarcástica.

RedSky VS Blue Storm Match

Lyla VS Burny = No contest. Trish y Eliss atacan a ambas y toman el microfono diciendo que ni en Red Sky ni en Blue Storm hay Hedgies tan bellas como ellas.

Golden Tag Team Championships Tornado Match

(C) Cutting Edge Team VS Full Blood Hedgehogs Team = Trent deja en KO a Dashing mientras Rehar aplica una Gori Especial para someter al equidna haciendose de los campeonatos.

Louis hace su entrada en medio de tinieblas y todo el publico se queda callado mientras que el Dios de la Guerra entra cual rey espartano con su escolta de guerreros. Justo antes de sonar la campana suena el titantron de Cylia y va a la mesa de los comentaristas.

#1 Contender World Heavyweigth Championship

Ares VS Louis = La mejor de la velada. Ambos mostraron su mejor repertorio de movimientos. Louis se lleva el derecho al campeonato después de su Hiken dejando en KO a su rival.

Cylia extrañamente sube al ring intentando despertar a Ares quien fingiendo estar desmayado vuelve a robarle un beso pero esta vez ella se lo responde.


End file.
